Bury Me Alive
by Enterthefayz
Summary: Harmony island is a safe haven for Fallen Angels, Demons & Humans to live. But during an eclipse, the adults begin vanishing and the teens will soon discover that it's not those who have disappeared they should worry about...it's those left behind.


Bury Me Alive

Chapter One

Luca Kocina knew that his life depended on how fast he could run. If he slowed down in the least, he was going to be dead.

He refused to look back to steal a glimpse because he didn't have too. He had seen the red eyes. He could hear the hooves of the thing chasing hitting the ground in a thunderous echo as they chased after him. Luca's blood ran cold as the thing let out a loud growl that shook him to the core of his body.

He didn't need to see what was after him...Because he knew whatever creature wanted him dead...and all that matter was escaping this forest.

"I can do it," Luca panted to himself. "I can do it."

He just needed to get out of the forest. He needed to get into the town limits where the street lights were. Where someone could help him.

"I'm almost there," Luca said breathlessly.

He willed himself to run faster...pushing himself to his maximum speed. He thought of his family. His mother and step-father. How he wanted to get back to them as quickly as he could and just hug them tightly.

He thought of his little brother, Brett, who was quite a handful that Luca was always assigned to look after. He wanted another day of aggravation with his brother if it meant that he could make it alive.

It was Brett's fault that Luca was in the woods in the first place. Brett waited till their parents were in bed to sneak out and join some older kids from the bad part of town. But he couldn't blame his brother for this. As much as he wanted to, he just really wanted to hug his brother one last time.

His eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision of the trees as he rushed through the forest under his clumsy steps. The forest was eerily quiet except for the heavy breathing coming from Luca and the ruckus of hooves galloping behind him.

"Would I get to kiss those lips again?" Luca thought to himself. He almost laughed in spite of the situation that as he was in near-death situation his mind would wander to the one person he willed himself to try and forget. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to die without touching those lips one last time...

Distracted by his own thoughts, Luca cried out as he tripped over a log hitting the ground hard on his shoulder.

"No," Luca screamed out. "No..."

He tried to crawl away but his shoulder burned with a painful fire shooting through it. He was going to be caught by the creature...it was over.

Against his better judgment, he turned over on his back to steal a glance at it. He wanted to scream out in horror but he couldn't find his voice to emit a sound.

Eyes so red they looked like two blood droplets. The gray skin on it's face appeared as if it were stretch taut across the bones that protruded profoundly underneath. It let out a growl so deep, it made every bone in Luca's body shiver.

It reached it's hand out toward Luca's throat, with nails so long and sharped they looked like knives.

"NO!" Luca screamed inching backwards, slowly.

It barred its yellow teeth, which were covered in a black tarlike substance, that dangled from it's lips and feel down to Luca's shirt.

The creature's hand was nearly around Luca's throat when its eyes glanced up at the sky. A fearful Luca eyes looked up to meet where it was staring. It was staring at the moon which was turning a blue that he had never seen before. A beautiful blue color that he never knew existed.

The creature let out a loud growl before it took a step back and galloped off into the brush of the dark forest.

Luca cried out in a stunned joyful victory, unsure of what caused it to leave him be but a sudden feeling of disorientation crept over him...His eyes grew heavy.

It was like he was losing consciousness. His eyes grew heavier and the last thing he saw was the moon glowing that bright beautiful blue color...

**SCENE B**

Troy Cervini groggily stirred as he came to. He had fallen asleep during a bible reading with his parent's. He was a bit surprised to see that his parent's had left him to sleep. His father was a strict man and though Troy loved God, he felt it it was pointless to continue reading the bible over and over again when he knew the bible well enough. already. His father surely would've woken him up for falling asleep.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out loud.

No response. The house was eerily silent. Walking into the kitchen, he saw the macaroni leftovers from dinner earlier still upon the stove.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Troy asked with a chuckle, though he was beginning to get a tad worried.

He walked out towards the garage to see if either had left but discovered that all 3 vehicles were still there. A twinge of fear crept through him but he swallowed it down. He wasn't going to panic just yet but he could feel as if something was wrong.

Walking back inside, he headed towards the living room noticing his father's bible lying face down on the floor.

Bending down to grab it, Troy gasped as the bible slid away from. As if some invisible force was pulling it away from him.

"What...Get it together, Cervini," Troy said bending down to grab the Bible once more but it once again slid away from him.

Sighing, he turned to head up the steps but yelled out in horror. A black shadow stood in front of him. Troy's eyes scanned for something to cast the shadow but he couldn't see anything.

Troy barely had a chance to blink as he saw the shadow move quickly, knocking him off his feet and bursting through the glass window behind him.

Scrambling to his feet, he rushed towards the window and gasped in horror at the site before him.

Dozens of Children laid sprawled out in the streets, unconscious it seemed like, just as he had been moments before... Some were already starting to come to.

Troy quickly rushed outside, his eyes gazing upon what appeared to be a blue eclipsed moon...

TBC


End file.
